Christmas Time
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Merry Christmas! One shot, this maybe filled with a lot of oneshot Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Time

Inuyasha had gone out of the well and walk into the snow that was falling slowly. He had to find Kagome She had been gone for more then 3 days and it bothered him. His ears perk to a beautiful voice that was singing. He looks at Kagome home covered in lights of many colors.

"Rudolph the red noise reindeer, had a very shiny noise if you every saw him, you would even say it glowed all the other reindeer use to laugh and call him names" He look through the window and saw Kagome singing and decorating the tree. He started to feel more likely cold then ever. He taps on the glass and Kagome turn around with a warm smile on her lips. She opens the slide door and let him in.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She looks at him head to toe. "You must be cold; I will get you some clothes and a blanket, so you won't catch a cold." Inuyasha watch as the future girl turn around and walk away, he got up and walk to the tree. He look at the glass bulbs that were different color, he turn one with his claw trying not to break it, and notice Miroku face on it and on the back his name was on it. He found Shippou, Kirara, Sango and Keade and he even found Kouga. He look all around for his, and could not find it, Jealousy hit him. When he heard her coming, he sat back down quickly.

"Here you go Inuyasha." She handed him the clothes and without thinking started to strip down off his own, causing Kagome to turn around.

"Hey Kagome what's up with that tree?" asking Inuyasha. Kagome turn around to find the clothes were baggy on him.

"Oh its Christmas time, I am decorating it so I can put presents under it for my friend and family."

"Is that all?" ask Inuyasha

"Well also people who are in love give gifts to one another."

"Why?"

"To show each other how much they meen to one another." said Kagome

Inuyasha look at the tree, he felt sad, and alone, always being with Kagome made things so great. _'So I have to get her a gift to show I love her? How will I know she will think of my gift as not a friend, but a mate?'_

Kagome look at her watch and look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha before you go or gripe I wanted you to see something I made and I wish you won't get mad." Kagome disappeared out of the front room, and came back

She enter with a box in her hand, she gave it to Inuyasha who did not know what to say. "Open it." She looks at him all excited.

Inuyasha slowly opened it afraid it might be bad, but instead he saw the same bulbs like the one on the tree. He pick on up showing Inuyasha full body with his arms in his sleeves and ears perk up, on the back he saw his name written. He picks up another one and it showed him chasing Shippou, another smacking Miroku, and one showing Kagome Kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha blush at that one and put it back in the box.

"You did a good job Kagome." Inuyasha put them down.

"Come here I want to show you something else" Kagome drag him into the kitchen and he saw cookies all over the place he look and saw all the shapes of their friends.

"Wow Kagome is this all for us when you come back?"

"Yep" They walk back into the front room and stop in the doorway when Sota and her mom walk in.

"Look mom their under the mistletoe! Kagome you know the rule. You have to kiss Inuyasha." Sota yelled. Kagome look up and blush the thought kissing Inuyasha was like a dream.

"Mom pleases" Kagome wine, she did not want to kiss Inuyasha in front of her family, and it was going to be her first kiss.

"Sorry Kagome you know the rule around here it's a tradition."

"Kagome if it is a tradition then we have to. I don't like to break the traditions." he then grab Kagome, Kagome mother got the cam coder out and was recording. Inuyasha Dip his head down and capture Kagome lips. It was not just a peck but also the whole nine yards. Inuyasha press her body tightly to his as if it was the end of the world or he was thirsty. They pulled apart. Both were red as Cherries.

"That was great kids." She turns around and walks off, dragging Sota with her.

"Inuyasha I was thinking of a peck."

"You sure didn't mind at the beginning." Inuyasha grin show his fangs to her. To think a while back they would scare her, but she adore Inuyasha fangs when he smiled at her.

"Well..." She turns her head she did not want him to see her blush it is to embarrassing to her. She felt Inuyasha claw finger come to her chin to make her look her him.

"Kagome why do you turn your face every time you blush? You look so beautiful, just as the Christmas tree you had decorated, and as the snow falls so gently."

* * *

_Dear Santa Claus_

_I had written you more letters then ever, but this time I am not asking for more magic, like every year. I ask though for my newfound family that you bring some joy in their life, especially Inuyasha. He was having a rough time with life, as long as Miroku, and Sango. Please Santa, I ask you this for for the last time._

* * *

Kagome was surprise the way he was acting, he was so kind and gentle and mature, he was always so immature when things came down to just a kiss, or when something didn't go his way. She smiled at him. _'He so cute when he so nice, gentle, that smile that the first smiles ever.'_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome she was always full of life and the kiss compare to Kikyou was a lot more better, Kagome lips were warm and tasted sweet, while Kikyou was so cold and dirty. _'Kikyou was so Negative and Kagome so Positive. How could I say she was just like Kikyou? She is not heartless.'_

Inuyasha again bent his head down to kiss her. Kagome let her arms go around his neck.

"Kagome I love you."

"I love you to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had an idea for a gift. "Kagome will you excuse me I need to go get something important" He took off leaving Kagome by herself. _'I know what to get her for Christmas.'_ He grab his clothes and ran outside and started taking off the other clothes.

* * *

Kagome pulled out her gift for Inuyasha, put it in a box, and started wrapping it. She got everyone a gift, but she was excited for Inuyasha to open hers.

* * *

Inuyasha took off running he jump into the well he came out the other end look back and forth making sure no one was around and took off the other way. It was something he was hopefully she be surprised at. He reaches an old cave, covered in moss, and the branches of a tree. He walks in it slowly with a smile. With lots of memories was in this cave with his mother.

He approached a box he had hidden and opens it and took out something round and dull. He took out a few more things and ran back in to the well. When he reaches the 'other side', to Kagome world, he walks in slowly in the house trying not to make a peep. He walks to the sink, as he remembers how to use it he turn it on and started to scrub while doing so Kagome's mom step in.

"Inuyasha dear, what are you doing?" She asks in a whisper.

Inuyasha jump and put the things behind his back, he did not think that someone would find him so soon before he could clean what he was going to give Kagome.

"Inuyasha what's that behind your back?" Kagome mother slowly walk up to him and he slowly put out his hand and uncurl it slowly. He knew not to mess Kagome mother.

"Oh Inuyasha dear, that's not how you clean Jewelry." She grabs his claw. "Come with me and I will slowly show you how. " She walk up stair quietly, Inuyasha was so surprise how people can be so quiet.

She brought out some cleaner and started cleaning it showing Inuyasha. "So where did you get these beautiful things?"

"They were my mothers before she died; I want to give them to Kagome."

"You shouldn't give these things to her unless you love her, you know, you could lose them."

"I can't love again, or I shouldn't, I let one girl down I can't let Kagome down." Said Inuyasha he looks at the bed he had sat on.

"Inuyasha I an't dumb, the girl before her try to change you, Kagome doesn't want you to change she loves you the way you are. She believes once born a hanyou you should stay a hanyou."

Inuyasha look down true he loved Kagome, and they both just said they love one anther, but can it work? Inuyasha felt Kagome mom slowly moving to the door.

"Make up your mind Inuyasha, before you hurt my little girl, she means the world to me," She moves to the door, "Now clean them gentle ok." She turns around and starts leaving Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha look at the jewelry in his claws, she was right and he knew what to do, but was it the right choice he had chosen.

He slowly walks down stairs. Kagome was tying a bow and he cleared his throat, in front of her was her mother. Kagome mother was ready to leave until; Inuyasha spoke in a soft tone.

"No stay ma'am" Inuyasha walk up slowly. He got on his knees and took her hand in his. "Kagome I am so sorry that I was heartless to you I love you and" He took out the ring "Marry me."

Kagome look at her mom, she could not believe her ears, they known each other less then a year and he wanted her for life. She stood up. Moreover, hug him. She was so happy to know that he wanted her not Kikyou.

She gave him her gift; it was a picture of them holding hands. In addition, they were smiling.

Kagome was given a necklace, and bracelet, with lil earrings. She felt special that Christmas. She felt that nothing could go wrong.

They told the others and that was the greatest Christmas Inuyasha ever had with Kagome.

* * *

A little fox stare up in the sky as he seen eight reindeers, and a slay fly across the full moon, he starts waving at the shadow figures in the sky. He hears 'Ho ho ho' knowing it was Santa Claus, he knew then that his gift was deliver on the other side.

Snow started to fall telling him it was time to go back inside, because he knew the Kagome was coming with Inuyasha this time around with Christmas gifts and food.

The end

Review Nikki


	2. Special Christmas

Special Christmas

A young boy dances in the snow, bare footed and does not seem to bother him. He smiled when the snow touch his face, and laugh when he could catch it on his tongue. He was a growing boy of 11 years old who was more then happy to say he lived with his younger brother and his father. I know what you are thinking and whom you are thinking about, yes I do. No, this happen way before the coldness sat in and the love of the family was still just as warm.

His tail moved as his silver hair when he spins around in circles, allowing the snow to stir beneath his feet. His hair began to tangle, but today was special day. It was Christmas Eve. December 24th.

"Sesshomaru it is time to come in." He heard his father. This made him frown, he turns to walk into the house as his father started to smile, and he turns back around from the doorway.

'_I don't want to come in'_ was his only thought on this. It was Christmas Eve, for then he should be outside running around making snow demons out of snow. He started to hear crunches from the snow, telling him someone was running behind him. He did not bother to smell the air, for he smelled of snow. He brought his hand up as soon as small little spark of lighting came from his finger, he turn around to find a small little boy with silver hair, with puppy ears on top of his head.

He watch as the little ones ears twitch and the frighten eyes started to have tears. "I am sorry elder brother, I had wished to come and play with you." His head turn down to look at the snow that disturbed by his elder brother.

Sesshomaru sighs, it was Christmas Eve and to know his father would never forgive him if he did not start getting along with his little brother. "Come Inuyasha, father had called me in and he would cut my tail to know you are outside in the snow this late in the night." Sesshomaru said slowly, he grabbed Inuyasha claws along with his and walked back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru, can't we stay for a few minuets outside."

"No, if it makes you feel better I will tell you a silly little story." He said, he look down to find Inuyasha smiling at him, he scoff at the sight of his little brother, but nothing more.

They came in, and soon it was Inuyasha time to go to bed, he wine and he cry saying he wanted to see Santa, but his father allow him to know that Santa can't come if he and everyone was up, making Inuyasha settle down. He eyes his father, and his brother, they soon was ready to turn and leave, but soon as their father left "Elder Brother, you going to tell me a story?"

His brother sigh, Sesshomaru did not want to caught, but he did. He turns around and sat down next to his brother, "OK, lets began." He looks at his brother nerves, he did not know what to tell when it came to stories, but this time he knew:

"There was once a little girl demon, she didn't believe in Santa, she wasn't even a good little girl,"

"Why was she not good?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha be quiet," he sighs and started once again, "the girl was never happy she never smiled because she had a brother who was not what she was. She felt disgrace by this and so left her home, knowing her parents were going to worry. During this time, it was December 24, and she needed to find out why life took a turn as it did. She killed innocent people, she soon on this December day, someone visited her.

"She sat down hunch over a tree trying to keep warm, she look up into the sky and stars started to twinkle, "Why god, why did you allow what you did?" Soon a man who started to laugh, only said, "Because you are loved more the twice a day, you have love now three. Do not allow your heart to be cold on this Christmas Eve." The girl look up to find a large man who wore red, and a snow-white beard, "Your family misses you young child," He said.

"Why should I care? They did not when they brought my little brother into the world, how they disgrace the family name."

"Maybe because love had happen young child, have you thought of that?"

'The girl thought about that, why had not she thought about love before? True her parents loved her, but now she had a little brother to love on, someone to play with and wrestle with. "I am lucky am I?" She said looking down at the snow cover ground. "May I ask your name?" She asked her question. He laughs, "They call me Santa Clause, and I am Father Christmas it seems." That is when he disappeared, she knew then what to do, she must return home and change her ways. She knew then she had done wrong, and that she was a lucky demon, she has love at home waiting for her."

Sesshomaru turn to find his young companion asleep, sure over 140 years had pass since he told that story to his younger brother when they were just a small kids. "Lord Sesshomaru, the story true isn't it? The girl was a boy and the boy was you." Little girl Said

"Yes Rin, I had learn that night I was happy to learn I had love."

"Then why Change Lord Sesshomaru if you found out you had love?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet now, he change because he wished for the sword of the Earth, and not Heaven. "Please go to sleep." He turn around and started walking. He stops to look up into the sky like before when he was just a kid.

"Great I took a wrong turn." Sesshomaru turn around to find Inuyasha behind him.

"Damn, it is you just what I need, Sesshomaru ugly mug." As Inuyasha said this Sesshomaru said no words to him, making him mad.

"Inuyasha,"

"Let me guess you want me to die."

"No, you remember that story I told you?"

"The one the little girl yea," that's when Inuyasha notice it, after all this time, Inuyasha face look down at the ground and his ears went to his head. Sesshomaru turn around, he remembered his brother looking that way.

"Merry Christmas," Sesshomaru noticing it was now Christmas looking up at the moon.

"Merry Christmas Brother," Inuyasha eyes moved to his brother face. "Sesshomaru, the little girl in the story is you correct"

"It seems to be," He turn around and walk away from his brother. It was now Christmas and he did not wish to fight on the day his father had loved so much, but Sesshomaru stopped and look up to the sky once more. He heard the little voices of two children notice one his own.

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes"

"I love you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to Inuyasha"

The End


End file.
